Tickles and cold kisses
by kathythelion
Summary: Just a cute short story about Jack and Hiccup being adorable. Jack tickles Hiccup and I think you can guess where that goes from there...(No smut just fluff this time guys..) Hope you enjoy it! frostcup / Hijack! Warning! To guys in love! if you don't like same sex couples don't read it.


**I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it! I really do love this one. **

Jack came through my window as he usually does at unexpected times… while I was working and tidying. He was wearing the same old clothes, his blue hoodie that had small bits of frost over the hood and sleeves. He wore his brown trousers that only went down to his calf, with brown leather wrapped around it. And of course he had is staff. He flew in and flew behind me trying to scare me. But I beat him to it when I said 'Jack, I know you're behind me.' While not looking away from my work. He sat on the desk and swung his legs, resting his hands and chin on his staff.

'Aw… how did you know this time?' He said with that puppy like expression.

'Jack you've done it like a dozen times, I know when you're here.' I said chuckling a bit.

'You just can't notice me can you Hic? I'm way too handsome to not be noticed.' He said flipping his hair. I blushed and got back to my work and he sighed. He got up and pulled me out of my chair and sat on it and then sat me back down on his lap. I gave him a 'why?' expression.

'Because it's more comfy then sitting on your desk.' He said putting his face on my back.

'Says the one who sleeps on my window shelf every night.' I said smirking.

'Hey! I wouldn't be if you let me sleep in your bed!' He said, I could feel him smirking without even looking at him.

'I only have one bed Jack.' I blushed and kept on at my work. But couldn't stop the image that came into my head of Jack sleeping next to me.

'All the better.' He said as he rubbed his face into my back and put his hands around my waist. I shivered and my face went red as a tomato.

'Am I making you cold Hic?' He asked in a sad tone of voice. I felt bad for him, he only wanted to be close to me yet he was making himself feel bad by making me cold by accident. His grip loosened and I put his arms back into place. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the winter spirit, he hadn't felt anyone in over 300 years… and no I didn't mean that in a perverted way.

'No, I like the cold anyway Jack.' I could feel him relax a bit after I said that.

'Thanks Hic.' He said quietly.

'What? What for?' I said laughing a bit.

'For being you, you're just too nice to me… you know that?' He said holding me tighter like he was scared I was going to disappear.

'I'm not being 'too nice' to you Jack… you're my friend and well… you mean a lot to me.' I said taking in a breath and trying to stop myself from blushing.

'Aw is Hiccup becoming soft.' He said poking me in the side. I flinched and said 'pffft no.'

'Oh really?' He said with a smirk. He picked me up so I was sitting facing him 'Why are you blushing like that then, hm?'

And then he started tickling me. I yelped and tried to push him away and I couldn't breathe because he was making me laugh so much. I pushed him a little too hard and the chair went back causing us to fall and me land on top of him. We went silent for a moment and stared at each other. And then burst out laughing. He laughed for a good few minutes and he said. 'You're really special to me too Hic.' He said smiling. I could feel his breath on my lips as he spoke.

'I never said special…' I said smirking. He laughed and tried to look offended and started tickling me again I got off him and ran as he chased me saying 'Now you're gonna get it Hiccup Horrendous Haddock iii!' He chased me on to my bed and fell back on it as he climbed on top of me and bit my nose. I looked at him puzzled.

'Did Jack Frost just nip my nose?' I said smirking.

'You really have to ruin the moment don't you Viking boy.' He said grinning, that stupid grin that made my stomach fill with **butterflies.**

'Well-' I was cut off by his cold lips pressing against mine. I was stuck still for a moment and then I relaxed, closed my eyes and kissed him back. He was so cold but I enjoyed it so much more because of it, it made the shock so much more exciting. He pulled away and I opened my eyes feeling a little bit dazed from the kiss.

'You're gonna have to get used to it.' I said finishing the last sentence I began. He smirked and laughed, then I kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him into me, he kissed me back and giggled while I did. And it was pretty much like that the whole way through the night. I could get used to this.

**Remember to send me a review you lovelies! And by the way Merry Christmas everyone! x**


End file.
